Shawn Hannity
Shawn Hannity (born December 30, 1961) is a popular journalist with FOX News. He is known for his intelligence, good looks, and how he tells BOTH sides. He has written two best selling books about how we need to destroy liberals. Early Life Hannity was always an amazing person. He never looked at pornography but youre so gay if you think that means anything he was still STRAIGHT because he kissed a girl and he liked it. His educational qualifications is that he graduated from high school. In the 1980s he worked construction in California. Girls loved him for his body AND his mind. Career After joining FOX News, Hannity had the momentum of a runaway freight train. How was he so popular? He starred on Hannity and Comes alongside Comes who was a weak liberal that Hannity would always debate brilliantly and make the fool. People began to see that he was a rising star, and handsome to boot. I am NOT gay. Soon he was not only king of the airwaves but was also on the radio, talking to great Americans on the telephone everyday and letting them know that Democrats are trying to ruin America and need to be stopped. Comes would always trying to censor Hannity and tell him to shut up and driving him crazy, so Hannity challenged him to have some facts instead of just showing emotion and moaning and rolling his eyes all the time. Comes then had to quit the show because he was so scared of Hannity, but it wasnt a big deal. You need to take a hard line with these people. Hannity throws country music concerts which are about loving America and I just hope he continues to throw them and recognizes all are pleas: DONT stop the music Shawn because everytime you throw a concert its a party in the USA filled with patroitic rock stars. Hannity also shows us that Obama is an elitist who eats mustard and from certain angles might be looking at a girl. Obama has disturbiang parallels to Hitler and the guy is selling us out every time you see him take a bow to his Saudi masters. In other words the guy is a communist and maybe people under Russian rule let there officials give them healthcare but in America we do NOT put up with that socialist B.S. The way Obama just dances around questions the way he did with Joe the Plumber is just ridiculous, but of course none of the other liberal papparazzi call him on it except for FOXNews. Thanks to there hard work though, we are ready to take the country back and Obamas 15 minutes are winding down tick tock tick tock...soon we will send him out of Washington and beyond say back to Ke$ha where he was born. Liberal Conspiracy? The Shawn Hannity show was syndicated on September 10, 2001. The next day was 9/11. Was this a plot by the liberal media, to overshadow Hannitys success and try to push him out of the spotlight. No one knows for sure, but considering that Al Quaida is a liberal organization with ties to the liberal media all under the liberal umbrella of George Soros, it certainly seems probable. We right wingers are the only ones who can see that 99% of the world is part of the liberal conspiracy trying to force there beliefs on the rest of us, who are the majority. Newsflash liberals, there is no way we will go along with you until you start respecting us and then maybe you can get us on your side. One that to sway our love is my drug addict fellow citizens paying there own way instead of making ME pay for them with taxes and healthcare. Let Isreal do whatever they want because they are are greatest ally. Hand Roe v Wade over to the conservative NON activist judges so they can overturn it. Try conceeding these things, and then conceeding everything else we want, and THEN maybe we will give you a chance (we still wont). Personal life Shawn is married and has never been unfaithful because they are both crazy in love and he shes the only girl for him. He and his wife do NOT have a bad romance and theres no chance of him waking up in Vegas with a teenage dreamboat. He continues to drive every lady gaga with his masculinity and straightness and that beautiful smile. Sire us some more Hannitys Shawn because this country needs all the MEN we can get.